Alive
by L. Borealis
Summary: No words came to his tongue as Daenerys came into view by the firelight. His breath hitched in his throat. Surprise played on her face but she didn't speak. They stood in the doorway in silence, studying each other for a quick second that felt like eternity. She eased the door open.


Jon's heart was racing. He had bravely faced countless horrors. He was a fighter. More than than, he was a King. But somehow, this unique type of terror felt like it alone could finish him off.

'I shouldn't be here," he thought to himself, fist hanging in the air as though time had stopped. This was ridiculous. Inappropriate. A flight of fancy. What was he going to say if she answered? What acceptable topic would necessitate this late evening visit? 'I shouldn't be here…'

But his feet would not move. They were lead on the ground. Something deep within him, past the point of reason, had brought him to this door. He had fought this feeling off for days. Weeks, to be honest. Pushing it below the grave realities they faced. But now here he stood, unable to deny it any longer.

His hand regained strength. His heart raced faster. He knocked.

Regret and anticipation warred within him as he heard rustling on the other side of the door. The boy within him, long hidden, leapt up and pleaded with him to run. To return to his room. To leave this as it was. But the man he had become stayed rooted as the door eased open.

No words came to his tongue as Daenerys came into view by the firelight. His breath hitched in his throat. Surprise played on her face but she didn't speak. They stood in the doorway in silence, studying each other for a quick second that felt like eternity.

She eased the door open.

Summoning every bit of courage he had, Jon stepped over the threshold. There was no hiding why he had come. Taking a deep breath, he closed the door.

Daenerys held his gaze. Jon swallowed hard. He took a step closer. He could feel her breath.

His mouth moved to speak, but words failed him.

There was no turning back. There was no walking away. Slowly, Jon raised his hand to her face. Tracing her soft cheek with his rough hand. Daenerys's eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into his touch. Closing the gap between them, he dropped his forehead to hers. They stood in silence, breathing each other. Just the air around her was intoxicating. She sighed against him. And in unison, their lips came together.

Fire exploded in his chest as he kissed her. Days, weeks, years of stifled intensity flooded his veins as he wrapped his arms around her waist and his lips played upon hers. He leaned in deeper as they explored each other in the space by the door.

Jon stumbled back toward the bed with her in his arms. She followed willingly.

Daenerys' hands found their way to Jon's face as they reached the bed. Holding him captive she pulled her lips away. He opened his eyes. She ran her fingers through his long hair and laid a feather light kiss on his lips as she held his gaze. He was frozen by her touch.

Slowly, her fingers made their way to the leather cinch of his tunic. She gently released each clasp. She then reached to his side and deftly unraveled the laces that held it in place. She took her time. It felt exhilarating yet strange to allow this beautiful woman to undress him. He eased off his tunic.

Her hands rested on his bare chest. A jolt rocked him as her fingers traced the deep scar above his heart. He flinched.

"It's true, isn't it?" she whispered, looking up and catching his eye. He found himself nodding. Daenerys's eyes softened. "Tell me someday?" she asked quietly as she dropped a kiss upon his scar.

"I will," Jon breathed.

Daenerys's hands continued to slowly explore his chest, back and abdomen. Never in his recollection had anyone touched his body with such care. The feeling rising within him was deeply foreign, and deeply freeing.

Jon's hands found the clasp of her robe. Hands shaking, he paused.

"May I?" he asked against her lips.

In response, Daenerys locked his eyes. Her hands joined Jon's near her collar bone. She led his fingers in releasing her robe. Her robe slid off of her body and onto the floor with ease. Jon's hands traced the bare skin at the small of her waist. She moaned airily.

All else was a heap of clumsiness. He fell into her kiss and pulled her onto the bed.

He struggled off his boots as they explored each other. Her silver hair billowed around him, obstructing his view. Her lips played on his neck. She breathed a sigh in his ear.

He leaned back fully and brought her body on top of his. Any piece of him that had been afraid had long since been extinguished. She busied her hands with the lace of his pants. The anticipation was excruciating as he kicked off the last remaining piece of clothing.

His fingers reached down and lightly touched her wetness. Her eyes shot open as she moaned against his chest. Arm wrapped around her waist, he held her as he stroked. Daenerys's breath grew ragged as she pressed her mouth to his once again.

Jon was overcome with a need for her in a way he had never felt. He scooped her body and rolled above her.

He entered her. Her eyes shot open and found his. In that moment, everything froze. Staring into the deep violet of her eyes, he was overcome with amazement. She was the most exquisite being he had ever seen. Memories of the last weeks flashed before him. Her strength. Her bravery. Her deeply kind heart. He stroked her temple as he stared at her in awe. This was love.

And in that moment, entangled in her body, he remembered what it truly felt like to be alive.


End file.
